The automotive industry is increasingly focusing on improvements within the interior of the vehicle. As a result, the design and esthetics of the interior space of the vehicle is becoming more important to the manufacturer and the end customer. As improvements are made to the interior of the vehicle, new materials and new technologies are required to manufacture the various interior trim components.
For instance, a door trim of the vehicle may include several components that are attached to the door trim during secondary processes. These components may be manufactured from the same material, or from different materials, depending upon their location and function. When two trim pieces are secured together, problems arise with achieving a repeatable, balanced gap between the two trim pieces. Particularly, it becomes difficult to visually align part lines of the two trim pieces and maintain consistent gaps between the two trim pieces. Stability of the two trim pieces may also be compromised if either of the two trim pieces is not properly secured to the door trim.
One method of creating greater repeatability and stability of mating parts is to include additional alignment features, such as fasteners or adhesives. However, these features require additional parts, that add weight, labor costs and part costs to the manufacture of the vehicle.